On a house called hell
by She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Tom became Voldemort, like the exact reason? The main reason of how got like that was a woman,a powerful determined head strong free spirited woman at that. Find out what went wrong or dare I say right,see love in the rawest state.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I'm not British so it won't be like the words in the harry potter books, meaning its going to be American languge.**

_Prolouge _

"NO!NO"! I screeched seeing this morbid show. It can't be happening, it just can't. How hard I tried to fix the mistakes he made. **HE **made not me, yet I didn't care. I knew that he was capable of human emotion even if he didn't know that any more. All these events happened because of…_me_. I trusted him, and even if he didn't want to admitt it, he trusted me too. And we both failed each other. I knew deep way deep inside that this was going to happen again. No matter what happens. No mater how many times I come to be reborn.

I fail.

I disrupt.

I destroy.

I….even…kill…_souls_.

I should of took Ablus's warning to heart, maybe none of this would of happened, maybe he would of ended up having a different destiny, maybe they_ both_ would have different ending's in life. Maybe….no don't go there! I snapped put of my stupor and ran straight into what shoud be called hell's battle; there was blood and dirt everywhere rubble from the walls and statues that got blown up. Bodies that scattered the ground, wheather there were just unconsious or not I didn't bother to know. People having duels in every direction.

Sparks from varied colors blasting passing me barley by a inch or so. Some were so immersed in there own duel they didn't even sideglance the people screaming out in pain or noticing when one of there commrads fell. Some death eaters though tried to duel with me. But whenever they pointed there wands at me I just flicked one of my hands towards at them, and they would fall dead on the spot. After a few death eater's deaths, the crowd parted at least 5 feet from me while I still walked on. They learned that I was dangerous and not to be messed with. I didn't really care. For the fight. I had one destination I needed to be. The fight that will settle all the fights going on here. That will resolve which side will win. Good or Bad. Unfortunely he was on the bad side.

And you know it didn't have to be that way, but when the world decided to turn his back on him, he decided to turn his back on the world, to that point I lost him, and he lost me…


	2. The big surprise

**A/N: Okay this is officially the first chapter…..please review it will motivate me …And the point of views may change **

The Big Surprise

July, 31st, 1942

Today was an ordinary day, nothing special. Except for when she was became born again, though no one would really consider it was being born; when you have no biological mother or father, no human being created your life, she just came to exist . Like one of the Gods or Goddesses. For she had power of the Gods, she was just as-or more-in fact beautiful than Aphrodite. She had bravery that out shined Godric Gryffindor, she was more manipulative than Salazar Slytherin himself, wit beyond compare to Renwa **(A/N: I don't know if that's her real name or not)** Ravenclaw, loyal to her real friends than Helga Hufflepuff couldn't even begin value. She was truly magnificent, but the price she had to pay was death. She would always die young, and get reborn in a different timeline and each life as more complicated then the next. Because she would remember, remember every little detail of her last life, and the next one, and the next, and the next…

For she was the legendary "Andrasta Almos" there were lots of books of her, but everyone thought of her as just another myth ,though those got destroyed or stolen, but those who truly knew she existed vanished just like the four founders of Hogwarts. And of course the people twisted those deaths into something normal, like it didn't even matter, because when it came down to it if Andrasta wanted someone dead they would be dead in an instant. But here we have to use guesswork and theories; because she fell in love, she fell in love with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. So why would she kill them, all of the founders in fact?

Maybe it wasn't even her, because there are magic and creatures that are sworn to protect her. She is the greatest good and evil. She is a creation of her very own, unique. She truly was a beauty, back then when they didn't have camera's they would just paint her for hours on end, different poses or clothing. She could seduce any male no matter what even sometimes females. With her long patina brunette hair in soft waves cascading down her back, her red ruby lips so ample like rose petals, and her emerald green eyes piercing through your soul so full of life's answers, her snow white complexion, last but not least her figure any woman would kill for any man will want. She could never age. But even those portraits and pictures got tarnished over the years, if anyone had a picture of her it was locked up safe so no one would see it. That was the only way that it didn't get found and destroyed. She seemed gentle and even fragile, but she was anything but, under her façade there was strong magic and skills.

When she was reborn on July, 31st, 1942. She was found by none other than Albus Percival Welfric Brian Dumbledore. And here is her story…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus was just having his morning tea, enjoying his summer holiday. When he heard the startling bang that exploded just in the field behind his manor in Godric's Hollow. In shock he put his teacup down and when to investigate what was the cause of the noise. It whiles away but he finally came to a meteor size hole.

_Now why would that be there_ Dumbledore thought.

He peered over the hole to see 6ft in there was a body. Now he didn't know why that the body would be in there. So he said "_Wingardioum Leviosa_" in his mind and gave a little swish of his long wooden stick, called a wand, and the body began to levitate out of the hole. He gentle put the body on solid ground right by his feet, he then notice it was a young girl more of woman actually. She had long patina brown hair and wore a simple white night gown with lace all around the collar and the hem of it.

He pulled her hair out her face to see her whole face and what he saw made him gasp in awe and shock. She was beautiful an innocent beauty that he had an urge to protect and she seemed vaguely familiar to him like he saw a picture of her before. She began to stir, her eyes slowly opened to reveal bright green eyes. She stared marveling the scene, then very suddenly like she just remembered something she sat straight up and gasped and whispered "Oh no" you would have to strain to hear it.

She looked at Dumbledore warily and said "Who are you"? And before he could even answer she answered herself by saying "Albus Dumbledore"? He looked at her in shock and thought _how could she know me_? He took a few more seconds to process this then said "Yes how do _you_ know me"? She looked confused for moment but then quickly masked it by an indifferent mask. "I just do" she then sighed and added "I suppose you know what year is this"?

_How could she not know what year it is, something definitely happened to her_ Dumbledore wondered.

"It is July, 31st, 1942 my dear"

"What" she said softly but shock clearly in her voice.

"Since you clearly know my name, can I know yours?" Dumbledore hesitantly asked. She stared at him debating whether she should tell him or not _well he didn't try anything with her so far and from what I saw in his past and future he doesn't seem the type_ she thought to herself. Then finally decided her she was going to tell him "My name is Andrasta Almos".

Dumbledore sucked in breath, the fairy tale books came rushing back into his mind and one certain book came in clearer. The one that was titled "Andrasta Almos's story". This is really her; the myth wasn't really a myth? "You are really her"?...

**A/N: Ta-da! So please review and sorry if Dumbledore doesn't really sound like him, please I beg you give me some feedback to know if I should continue this story or not...sorry its short.**


	3. Branka and mementos

**A/N: Okay I'm gonna try to do Andrasta's P.O.V…Enjoy!**

Okay Albus seems to be very powerful and obviously smart; his aura practically screams light though. I have to be very careful; he already seems to know about me. I curse the people who decided to write about me, "it won't be anything serious" they claimed. And look where I'm now it just took seconds for Albus to recognize my name, insert witty sardonic phrase here. And I just got up to date about what happened to the world since my long absence. It seems there is a muggle and wizard war going on. How pitiful such waste of magic and creatures if you ask me. But it all comes down to discrimination. Somehow down the years of my deficiency, the magic folk decided to put "labels" on magic. So the more destructive and dominant of magic is outlawed and the less caustic and mellower magic is somewhat of a refinement to the more humble "Society".

But I digress on the whole good vs. evil debacle. I don't really fancy choosing sides on wars like these, I just like fighting and winning of course. I don't use "dark" magic or "light" magic I just use _magic_, plain and simple.

"So I'm guessing you read the books about me"? I asked nonchalantly even though I knew the answer already. I remember what Mia Sorella said to me once before _"It's always rude to talk like you know everything, it's called common courtesy learn it"!_ Oh I miss her so much!

His eyes did a weird twinkling thingy "Oh of course"

"Hmph" was all I did in response and I turned to walk from him. When he reached out and grabbed my wrist, I turned back around so fast and hissed while I watched in sick fascination as I saw his eyes widened in fear when he witnessed my eyes turn to a glowing color of deep rich purple wine that's swallowing up my whole eyes. "Don't touch me" I spat out.

The reaction was almost instantly he let go and swallowed back a whimper, I smirked he couldn't help not be afraid. His instincts screamed DANGER. Hell my whole persona didn't help either, my magic was crackling almost palpable, and I wasn't even angry yet….just upset.

"Sorry" he said trying to sound normal not afraid que smirk again.

I took a step back to analyze him, he seems almost sad like something's tearing at his soul. I looked more closely and all colors changed from the world, there was this heartache or depressing essence all around him eating at his soul it was the tint of an ugly green mixed with a sloshy gray. He is in love. I thought in astonishment to one Gellert Grindlewald from what I gather. Isn't the Gellert Grindlewald guy started or somewhat started the war that's going now….hmm how interesting.

"What do you want"? I snapped though clearly amused about his little predicament about his lost lover who wants to "purify" the wizarding world and blames the penalty deaths on the greater good. Which is a silly thing to do on the commotion of the pureblood, mudblood, and half-blood mania. Because there is no such thing. I don't know how these new magical communities come up with these things. "I just wanted know more about you" he said almost hopeful.

"What"? Okay now he is not making any sense.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea with me"?

Why would he ask that? He is up to something, I just know it. I don't think I….

"I'd love to" I gave him my innocent smile, he bought it! Ha.

We walked a few minutes before we came to a fine sized house. This place looks familiar. "Where are we"? He jumped like he was I deep thought and I just interrupted the process. I fought back a smirk. "Oh we are in Godric's Hollow". That made me stop in my tracks. Ricky? What-how…it isn't possible! H-he got a village named after him…but why? It seemed that Albus noticed finally that I wasn't following him anymore. All I was doing was looking around in confusion.

"What's the matter Andrasta"? He asked while heading back to where I was rooted to the spot "I-I…Why is this village named after Ri-Godric"? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean why is it named after Godric"? Okay then I think he is completely barmy. "Uh never mind come on" I gestured with my hand to the direction to his house and kept on walking. I walked through his back door and went straight into the living room and sat on one of the squishy chairs. He just stood there looking wholly surprised by my actions. "You may sit down" I said a little airy and gestured to his couch. Like it was my own house when in fact it wasn't in the least. He stared at me for a fraction of second. Then sat down comfortably and with a quick swishing movement by a long narrow stick, a tray with tea sugar milk and two tea blue patterned tea cups appeared out of now where leaving a fait trace of puny magic. How intriguing even the long narrowed stick had a little shimmer of power admitting from it.

_13 ½ inches apple wood single male hair of a Centaur named Taranuala._

Hmm that is definitely odd it seems they take magical properties from creatures and control their magic through it, why? Do they have poor magical control? I'll ask later.  
>"So what do you want"? He seemed to ponder over the question for a minute or two. "I just want to know why you're is all". Is he mad! 'I just want to know why you're here is all'! Yeah and I want you to make sense! "I'm afraid that I don't know you mean Albus" I said after take several minutes to cool down. "I said I wanted to know why you are here" he enunciated very slowly like I'm some kind of peasant that can't read or write or anything at all. "Well why are <em>you<em> here? Why do _you_ breathe and talk and walk. Why are you on earth do _you_ have some kind of purpose"! I finished by yelling growing a bit impatient about his odd behavior.

"W-well I don't know….."

"And I don't either!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I ended up staying there for a bit. I remember the conversation we had after two days I decided to stay there. We talked about how I should attend to Hogwarts for the time being. It is such funny little name I asked 'what it was'. And he explained that it was a school of witchcraft and wizardry. He said 'the founders were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff'. I was shocked to hear this. Who would have guessed that Ricky and Zar actually ended up making a magic school like they planned and included Helga and my dear Rowena? I almost cried hearing this piece of information. I agreed to attend the for the time being I am quite curious about their school then he proceeded to ask if I had a wand, apparently it was the long narrowed wood strip with the magical creature properties stuck inside it. I said no and then I added that I don't need one either.

He then insisted that I do, so I won't be conspicuous, he also said I would already raise head because I'm going to be a "transfer student" and they didn't have any before. I reluctantly agreed then we decided to go to a diagon alley to get "school supplies" whatever that is on August 13th. Hmm I wonder what kind of wand I'll get. I mean what kind of wand could hold any breed of power of mine. He is being really nice which is strange, because I could have sworn that he was very manipulative when I first met him. But time will tell and I will destroy him if he tries to plot against me. He offered to teach some magic I laughed when he showed me some of his magic, they were just little magick tricks. Like the ones they show at the carnivals I used to go with Roe or drag Zar to. I didn't tell him this in alarm that I might hurt his teeny feelings. So I declined kindly. Ha such a foreign term for me.

0o0o0 **August 13****th**** 7:00 A.M. **0o0o0

I woke up from yet another memory, this one made me cry. It was when Zar finally confessed his love for me. Actually more like yelled it when we got into yet another row with him. We then made hot passionate love. It was after my relationship with Ricky but before I truly had sex with Ricky. It was so blissful, but all it did was complicate my twisted with relationship with him and Ricky ever more.

I got up and took a shower. A closed off box that has curtains to cover it with a metal faucet that spouts water to wash yourself to not be dirty or stink. I found that out the hard way. After washing up I got dressed in a pale pink fitting around the waist dress flowing towards the end of it, it came just pass my knees. Albus said it wasn't exactly in style but oh well. He gave me a whole wardrobe of clothes and also bare necessities he said I would need. I then put white flats and came down stairs to see breakfast already on the table. I sat down on one of many chairs across from Albus. He was reading a paper called the 'Daily Prophet' and drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Good morning" I greeted to Albus. He looked up and said a greeting towards me.

After a few minutes of nibbling on toast and drinking coffee, a bitter sweet liquid that wakes you up. He put the newspaper down and looked at me. He cleared his throat and said in a grandfatherly manner "I think we should discuss what will be your name and your story". At first I thought he was talking like a mad man again when I finally comprehended on what he meant. I thought for a few more seconds and then being me blurted the first thing that came to mind "My name will Mercy….." for some reason I wanted to say Riddle but then decided against it and went with….. "Blackblood. My story will be that I am only child my parents got killed by one Grindlewald's men so with no parents I came to you since you were friends with my parents and were named my godfather and I was homeschooled that's why I didn't go to Hogwarts" I added the last part as in afterthought. I don't know what drove me to say this but I didn't question it. He winced at the mention of Grindlewald but it wasn't that noticeable in less you had my good eyesight.

"What if someone asked if you where you lived before"?

"I would say Italy".

"And if they question why your accent is more British"?

"I would say I lived in Britain long enough to have one".

He stared at me then his face broke into a grin. "Are you ready to go"? I thought for a moment then nodded my head enthusiastically. "Let's go" I exclaimed and skip towards the fireplace and picked up a pinch of floo powder from a sliver container. Albus chuckled and said "alright you go first say 'leaky cauldron' loud and clear" I rolled my eyes he acted like I was actually sixteen gosh I am older than him. I nod anyways. I step into the flames feeling the warmth lick my skin feeling the power in the flames get absorbed into my person. I throw the floo powder I the flames and yelled "The Leaky caldron."

The fire place spins and the ash floats around. If I wasn't used to magic I would have had a coughing fit my eyes watered a little though. It stopped after a second longer. I stepped out of the fireplace, and heard a few inaudible gasps, I smirked a bit. I took a few more steps and turned around to face Albus already exiting out the fireplace. I gave a small smile and head towards the back alley. I again waited for him to catch up; he then walked forwards and tapped the brick wall three times in three different places on the brick wall. In till it situated into an arch way to the diagon alley. To show a series of magic shops, fascinated by the civilization yet again they obviously migrated to more advance ways since I came to live on earth.

We went through various shops to get my supplies. In till we stopped by a pet shop that I had an urge to go in, we decided on that I would go in and he will go to do whatever he does. The shop was cluttered with shelves. With different kind of creatures. I looked around for a bit in till I spotted beautiful anaconda in a secluded area. I immediately went there, and it sensed me and coiled around my arm "hey don't near that snake it's poisonous and it tried to attack me yesterday" the clerk said. I laughed and shook my head. "Nah she is alright, aren't you Branka" I exclaimed. The clerk looked at me in shock "I'd like to buy if it isn't a problem" I asked, the clerk just nodded enthusiastically to rid of a "pest" he thought my dear Branka was. How mean.

I bought Branka and went straight to Ollivander's shop. I can't wait to see what pitiful stick I'll get….

**A/N: Wow hope you like the chapter, oh and I made up Dumbledore's wand, because I remembered that he didn't get the elder and yet. Please give some feed back **


	4. Lady Hogwarts

**A/N: Gosh I'm spoiling you guys, hope you enjoy this chapter like I do**

When I entered the shop the first thing I noticed was that there was power emitting from the shelves not much mind you but enough for it to be used, I was about suck out the magic with my hands. I even lifted both of hands towards the shelves, when I remembered why I came here. I came here for a wand not the energy forces. So before anyone could blink my hands were at my side once more. I looked around more closely and I saw Ollivander I assume and Albus looking at me. Ah so Albus beat me here, well that shouldn't count as - how the Americans say it ah yes-'fishy' but his aura said otherwise. "Hello" said Ollivander in a misty voice, power emitted from him also but more pronounced than the wands.

I nodded at him briefly then I walked over to the wands. I ran my hand down the shelves humming the haunting lullaby that I hate so much. I sashayed down more aisles of wands, I then stopped, I breathed in the sweet wood, the wand that would belong to me conventionally it was ash wood 11 inches and it contained a piece of me, hmm I don't remember giving anyone a fragment of myself. Something is definitely going on. I turned to where the wand was singing for me to take it; it was in a gold box that had dust on it, collected from over the years it had been sitting there untouched. I opened it slowly, aware of the staring and I looked at the glowing wand. I smoothly took the branch of wood and then it suddenly started rejoicing to be once again united with me. It blazed into a powerful green light that looked like the curse called-what was the spell they fear oh right the-_Avada Kedavra_ curse, followed by crimson sparks going everywhere. Seriously! I mean come on its not like I don't care for the show I just-never mind. I mentally shouted 'I command you to stop. You are embarrassing us!'

It stopped almost instantly; I then sighed and turned toward to a very shocked Albus and to a knowing Ollivander. Oh I remember now ha ha. "This is the wand for me" I said calculatingly with a sly smile and skipped towards them.

The two men were dazed by the alluring shining woman before them. Walking with such beauty they were so lucky to meet her, they both thought simultaneously. But they both will never know that the beauty before them has a "dark side" they would call it, boiling just beneath the surface waiting, waiting for the right moment to lash out. And if both of them looked close enough they would see that woman, the real her not just the part she chooses to show, glinting in her eyes maliciously.

"_Ha ha I'll show them, those mean men I'll make them scream. I'll make them watch it all burn ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"_ And then the world's doom was decided to deem truer then Mother Earth had imagined…

**OxoxoxoxoxO**

Today was the first of September, the day I would go to Hogwarts, the day I would be destined for eternity of heartache and misery the day I would meet him. Even if I know this it doesn't mean I'm not confused, I assure you I am but I am used to this feeling. It's actually a comfort of sorts. I sigh and get into my usual routine I attained living here. I decided to opt for innocence, so I chose another flowing dress but pure white it was a '_virgin dress' _I knew that's what Roe would have said to me. I smiled thinking of my friends and family I miss. I don't even know me anymore. I shook my head from those depressing thoughts. I went barefoot down stairs. Sighting a note saying that my stuff for school is already there signed 'Albus'. I laughed at Albus's actions, what a funny old man he is. I got a quick breakfast and grabbed Branka heading to London train station here we go I thought.

By the time I got there the station was going to leave in the next ten minutes. I hurried on and looked for an empty compartment, but wherever I looked at were people staring at me. _Merda! _I forgot to put on my shoes on in a haste to get out of the house, but oh well I really like the feeling of walking barefoot. It feels so fit; whether it be carpet or marble, especially dewy grass in a forest where damp moss and the smell of freesia rests. I finally find an available compartment in the back. I sigh in relief and I sit by one of the windows, staring at the people who are hugging and embracing their 'loving' families, laughing and talking amongst there equal's. Sharing their holidays living in an idyllic ignorance with one another. I envy them with a passion; they are so naïve to think this war will end well. Even if the 'light' wins, it's only for awhile soon something stronger something fiercer than this war will be awakened. And no 'good' or 'evil' will win, they all will lose. It's almost comical, and I will be there I will be there to see their broken faces and crushed spirits. And I shall rise to be their goddess all will fear me…No I have to wait. I have to wait for my circle to return to me, than we shall rule this planet and many other realms.

I was pulled out of me thoughts by hearing the compartment door sliding open, the metal frames grinded against each other was gut-wrenching enough. With my supersonic hearing, listening to noises can be a _cagna_ sometimes. I didn't turn around though; I shouldn't give these silly little magicians my time of the day. That's when I felt the incredible surge of power and the magnetic pull so strong I thought I was going to fall over. I gradually turned my head; it was like I was in one of those mortal dreams, so slow but it still makes your head spin. And that's when I saw him. My _eternità__bond_. He had simialr resemblance to Zar I could tell from his charcol guarded-emotion eyes to aristocratic features, but he somehow had a more dark aura that was nearly intoxicating. And was more breath-taking than I have ever seen before, he was my Lorosqueo I finally found him I finally found my _stella amante_. I was so absorbed in his presence I couldn't say anything. While I studied His face more closely to see his white complexion I noticed an annoying smirk that was incredible appealing despite it filled with cruelty. I finally came to realize I was staring to long so I snapped out of it and turned back to the window. I don't think I could stand looking at him any longer. I then said with maybe little much revulsion "What do you want". I still felt his ever sinister aura and his potent magic, that was as pure and raw as you can get. I looked to see my reflection on the window and what I saw terrified me and excited me at the same time. My eyes were the wine purple but you could still distinguish the white and pupil of my eyes, my mouth was curled into a lipless smile held with malice, and my eye held this crazy look, I was still a never-ending beauty but this beauty portrayed more of a dark beauty, than my usual innocent loveliness it was scary.

"You're new" he said not in a question but in a statement with velvety alluring voice that were telling lies and whispering about the dark world. "Yes it seems you have good observing skills, you win! You know what you win? You win me _calci il culo abbastanza_" I said turning around and smiling innocently at him but was proved uneffective because of the mean scarcasm dripping and lacing through my words. I finally looked at him he had perfectly dark scowl gracing his features. I had to control my body and mind not react again to my _stella amante. _And let me tell you it is not as easy as it may prove to look.

"_Sapete italiano"?_

"Obviously or I wouldn't have spoke in it Captain Obvious". Hey I did say I was caught up on the new times. He scowl darkened even more. "Since we are now accuainted with each other what is your name" I said this while getting up grabbing him by the shoulder and seated him across my seat, I think the only reason he didn't protest was because he was dazed by my actions. He finally came to his senses and his eyes froze into a solid black. He seemed to be having a debate in his head to see if he should tell me his name or not. So he is a very guarded person hmm...

I guess he decided to tell me since he said in a rather frosty tone I might add "Tom Riddle"

I gasped H-he I- I...

And something no not something **she **took over me. And you know what she did? She laughed all she did was laugh in flirtascious manner I might add. "I like that name. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each". He gave me a quizzical look and got up and right when he reached the door. She decided to be the little twit she is and say "Oh Marvolo I do hope it happens though, we can make wicked pair me and you. Well that is if she doesn't get in the way like last time. What _cagna_ she is". And she cackled insanely. He whipped around and gave her a death stare that could have made mortals whimper in fright, but all **we **didwas give him a inviting smile that blinded so many men before. But being the Warrior Lord he is, he didn't show how much she did effect him and this action might of made the devil seal his fate. Or maybe it was that he had such dark magic to match her own, or maybe something else no one may never know. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was that now she wanted him , and what we want we get...And he just swiftly left leaving me to berate her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When I got to Hogwarts I felt the ever presence of Zar's and Ricky's magic everywhere. It-no she, Lady Hogwarts, was alive and aware of everything going on here, of course Roe's and Helga's magic essence was here and there. But the most dominant was Zar and Ricky. Also when I first stepped on Lady Hogwarts grounds. I felt her welcoming me, embracing me. She recognized me; maybe Zar or Ricky made her to do this, in hopes of me coming back one could only hope. This made the hole in my already cracked heart cultivate in duplicates. I gave a soft sob. And I felt Lady Hogwarts trying to reassure me with her magic, but with no progress. She just kept on embracing me for moral support.

I sighed in grim comfort knowing that this was the best I could hope for. I then marched right into Hogwarts with my head up high. Showing these silly little ants that they can't coerce me what so ever. Then some idiot stopped her by the shouldered. I was about to turn around and beat the_ Merda_ out of him. When I saw his petty little life flash before my eyes I noticed something he's the Headmaster, how pitiful. But hey if I'm going to play the part I have to do it right. So being the best damn actress I could, I plastered a goody-two-shoes smile and turned around. "Hello you must be the headmaster correct"? He just blinked for a few minutes staring at me, if he didn't fucking say anything in the next second I might get sent to the, what's the wizard prison again oh right, Azkaban.

"Oh yes I am and you must be Ms. Blackblood correct"?

"Yes, did you need something" I was about to sneer then caught myself he may be an insignificant mortal but I need to get on his good graces, for now at least. He stared at my face for a minute longer before answering, pervert.

"Oh yes well I just wanted to tell inform you that you will wait outside the hall, in till we sort the first years"

I mentally rolled my eyes how pathetic, I should be there to witness my children sorted. I must admit though that I wonder how they will be sorted. Surly it won't be by a wizard or witch that would be absolutely inadequate. "Alright sir" ew it tasted like dirt in my mouth calling him sir. So I waited just behind the doors that would lead me to the Great Hall for a few minutes in till I heard the _headmaster_ say 'Ms. Blackblood'. I figured that was my cue and I slammed open the doors, so it clanged against the wall. All eyes were on me I gave them an innocent smile "oops" now if they were smart they would have noticed the glint of menacing, but hey I never said they were all smart.

I felt more like saw the emotions rolling off the horde, whether it be envy or lust even hatred. And they didn't even know me yet! Not like they ever will I thought doubtful. Can they can even do magic at all? Some bodies had more magic then others, particularly one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Urgh! I then turned my attention to the hat on the stool. Ricky's hat, I recognized it from the many times he liked to wear it at festivals or at witch burnings (and might I add none of those people had true magic) he liked making fun of the ridiculous clichés the muggles had about us. Granted it looked a little worse for wear, wh-oh! All I have to do is try on the hat? Hmm it can't hurt.

I glided straight up while everyone held their breath and sat down primly like it was a throne and sneered at the supposed magical gifted beings. All the faces varied in shock and fright. Shock because they never thought a beauty like that could have a sneer adorned on her face. And fright because how intimidating I looked. I gave a slight chuckle. And put the hat on and the room turned into a field of grass and an occasionally flower or two. I smiled and let out breath I didn't know I was holding and twirled for what it seemed to be years. In till a voice appeared out of nowhere laced with magic, not like enthralling charm just mere magic.

"You are the most difficult by far and it seems that I can't get access your entire mind".

I laughed and shook my head

"It doesn't matter; it's not your place to see just get on with the sorting".

"But I can sense that there is lots of grief pain and a memory block".

This made me stop spinning. A memory block? How is this possible?

"A memory block you say"?

"Not a chance, that is not my place to say, so where to put you? You could easily fit in Ravenclaw, you are very knowing and somehow more than Rowena, you are trustworthy to a selected few that is, you are definitely not naïve you are beyond doubt brave. The bravest I ever come to see and I've seen Godric's mind. And my, my, my cunning are we very manipulative if needed. I guess you can choose. I've never done this before, but chose whatever house you wish. Though your best bet would be Slytherin or Gryffindor."

I whimpered, Ricky or Zar? "I shall choose…..um hmmm" Ricky's disgusted expression appeared in my mind and then Zar's triumphant look materialized then next second. "Slytherin" I finished monotonously

"Ah ha" was thing I heard before I came back to the present and left the dream world once again and dimly registered Ricky's hat yelling "Slytherin!" There was a round of applause from everybody, the loudest from Slytherin. I was a surprised I didn't know they would actual be nice hmm. I placed Ricky's hat on the stool carefully. And I slowly moved in a fluid like way, and sat right beside a blonde boy. When I did I saw him smirk in triumph. How strange, the men in this time are atypical from the last men I met. Which was what? A couple of thousands years ago.

"Hello" drawled the blonde man. I turned to him and looked at him straight in the eye and smirked at the results shown he shivered in fear and pleasure as he met my eyes. I nodded my head so he knew I was paying attention. He looked a little put out when I didn't speak, I wonder why? I stared at my golden plate and was wondering how the food was going to get here, servants maybe? There was something tugging in the back of my mind, I vaguely remember Helga mentioning something about food and it appearing from weird creatures she discovered. I believed she called them house elves. Or something like that I don't know why everything is coming in fuzzy it can't be…..No, no, no, no, no, no!

Merlin I hate them! _Cazzo foder cazzo! __Budem vraždiť všetky __Én rip őket egymástól, és ad nekik egy darab elmém._Suddenly their was a pale male hand in my front of my face, I went off instinct and grabbed the hand twisted it and brung it under the table so no one could see. I heard a male voice yelp out in pain and surprise. I looked up to see who was the face that was attached to the hand, he had short brown hair a round face and flushed cheeks making him looked flustered. I then realized I was overreacting and let go of his hand, he pulled back immediatley and cradled it. And looked at me with shock and fear. I cleared my throat "Uh I'm sorry just, just don't do that I can't guarantee that next time you wont get hurt". He looked at me incredulously, wait did I hurt him? Is he that pathetic?"I-I that your crazy!" I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Whatever just don't fuckin' mess with me, or you might just have to pay the pretty little price that will cost you an arm and a leg. Pun intended" I cakled at the end, I whispered the threat so no one would hear it except for him. His eyes widened then he laughed out loud with a little fear might I add, hmm it seems like he doesn't think I could hurt him. Ha how wrong he is, now what is his name? Just then his name appeared in my mind like something was writing it in my head and it stated **Avery - One of the first Death Eaters, Slytherin student during Tom Riddle's time at Hogwarts. **Oh-kay, that-that is just weird. What is a _death-eater_ anyways?

I started to feel someone's eyes burning into my skull trying to get through my mind barriers, so someone is experienced in a branch of Legilmency. Yea! I want to see how far though, I attacked at the probing magic not with my whole magic hell no. If I wasn't careful it could actually make whoever the person trying to raid my mind, head implode! Not that I don't give the thought merit, it's just I don't want death on my hands…._yet_. I then proceeded to look around to see who looked like they had a massive migraine. The only thing I noticed was the change of magic in the air it was almost electrifying but not enough for the mortals to see but Lady Hogwarts sure did. I could feel her angry yet amused how odd. And I saw Tom Riddle wince. Wince! It was him and he didn't yell or cry out in pain, ooh I just want to-Stop! Stop? I don't want to stop. I want to keep on going, going, going and going. Make him bleed from his whole person, make him beg for mercy; make him crawl on his knees for his forgiveness I will tear out his-STOP! What the fu- I said FUCKIN' STOP! I snapped my head away from Tom Riddle and stared at the ceiling, praying for this to end so I don't have to-Merlin I sound like a pansy arse. By the angel I will perish this way I will bring war on all of their heads. Hee hee I sound like mia sorella. Aw how things have changed, all of this 'stuff' changing into new times new people and new ways. I just want to go **home**, ha what is home anyways? It's not like 'that' was home before it was just what perceived as it. Everything changes and I just have to deal with it. I just have to 'suck' it up, pun intended.

I took a deep breath and looked back at the very own Tom Riddle, and he was staring at me with unfathomable eyes, damn those panty melting eyes I hate him! I snapped out of my thoughts to see him smirking at me I pinned him with one of my death glares, and his smirk just got wider. Merlin if he doesn't stop being so unbearable I might just kill him. Hmm that is such a delicious thought. But unfortunately I can't, well not at least in tell the opportune moment. I grudgingly looked away and ate the food that appeared on my plate, ah ha I was right! After my delectable dinner and refreshment that I had, though I might of replaced the pumpkin juice with *cough* Wine *cough*. Hey not my fault I just prefer something with more taste, insert giggle here. I smiled to myself as I got up to find the Slytherin common rom. I was just about to reach the door, the door that I slammed open early this evening I might add. When someone tapped me on the shoulder I already knew who it was before I even turned around, and guess who it was. The one and only Tom Riddle! Damn bastard. I smiled my best 'I'm a perfect little goody-two-shoes and I am absolutely innocent' smile. I got satisfaction of seeing him widen his eyes in shock and blink for a few minutes, while I waited like a good little bitch I am. Not. "Do you need something Mr. Riddle"? I said in the most childlike tone in the world. His eyes narrowed, he knew that no one could be that naïve, but I still kept my mask on.

"Actually Miss. Blackblood I do, I am one of the Slytherin prefect's so it is my duty to escort you to the Slytherin common room" he said in a scary monotone voice, so he was going to be like that well two can play at that game.

"Who is the other prefect"?

"Why does that matter"?

"I am merely curious".

He sighed in what was that I detect frustration point one for me! Dear Mordred I am started to sound like a regular teenager. Well I guess it's-FUCK! Go to HELL you inconsistent bitch!

I winced at those words; oh by the angel I am going crazy. Finally! I mentally shook my head and started to pay attention to Tom Riddle, right now he was a distraction and I desperately needed one. "…..Olive Hornby". Why- oh yeah well that's good I guess… I giggled in a childish tone "well okay Tommy you lead the way" And I gestured for him to lead, his face turned into a grimace when I said 'Tommy' it looked like he was debating on cursing me.

_I'm going to curse her someday _Tom Riddle thought_. There's something about her that's unnerving but whatever it is. I will find out. Even if it's the _**last**_ thing I do._

And so shall it be

Their fate will be sealed

For it be a kiss, a drop of blood, a life

_A heart….._

**A/N: …And scene! Yea! I'm finally done, let me tell you this took a long time because my stupid computer got broken and editing took longer than I thought sorry if there is grammar mistakes…please be kind and review, I need to know if it's good or not and if I should continue. Because the Mercy or Andrasta whichever you prefer, her character is hard to pinpoint. She will kind of switch personality's from time to time that will be explained later on in the story, and I am kind of getting trumped on Tom's personality but have no fear it will get covered soon enough. Again please review!**


End file.
